Fly Away
by Napea
Summary: When Kagome accidently screams Inuyasha's name as her plane crashes, the man next to her vows to figure out the mystery of the girl he saves from the crash and how she knows his brother. Sesskag, NOT AUR.
1. Chapter the First

_Fly Away_

By: Napea

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize belongs to Inuyasha. The slats idea came from Michael Crichton's Airframe because that's the only reason I could think of for the plane to crash.

* * *

Chapter the first

Kagome gripped the arm rests harder, her knuckles turning white from the pressure. It wasn't that she was a nervous flyer, all those years on Inuyasha's back made her immune to heights. No, it was big metal things. Very unnatural. All those years becoming immune to heights she got used to being technologically unadvanced. She had developed a phobia of machines.

She turned into her grandpa.

And, of course, they _had_ to give her the window seat.

Casting a nervous glance around the cabin of the plane she suddenly found herself feeling undeniably silly. She apparently was the only one freaking out. Didn't they have like…relaxants for this kind of thing? She could hear it now, wind whipping through the cabin, the baby in the next aisle crying, metal ripping and people screaming…

"You have a hold of my sleeve." Wait…

Kagome turned wide, confused eyes to the man next to her. The plane was crashing and he was screaming about a sleeve?

"Huh?" Oh yeah, that was smooth.

"You have a death grip on my jacket sleeve. Let go." She would have been annoyed by the rancor of his words if she weren't so busy rushing to let go of the man's sleeve, muttering half incoherent apologies. The man righted his sleeve jerkily, making obvious his annoyance. She muttered another apology, her annoyance at his rudeness now taking over.

Then she finally looked at him.

She jumped to the side, up against the window. "Gah!" This got the man's attention. He quirked a brow at the strange girl.

"Is something wrong?"

"Sess…" She paused mid-word, the man looking at her with mild annoyance. Sitting next to her was the spitting image of the taiyoukai of the Western Lands. He could have been Sesshoumaru's twin even with the noticeable differences.

She hastily shook her head 'no' as she finally answered his question. "Um, just…flying and me are kind of unmixy."

"Unmixy? You have a problem with flying?"

"Unfortunately."

"Wonderful." The man laid his head back against the seat. "Are you going to be like this the whole way?"

Kagome glared at the man, half-tempted to say yes and act as annoying as possible. "Probably not," she said finally.

"Why are you flying if it bothers you so much?"

"Because I don't think I could swim to America," she said with a glare. This man was getting on her last nerve.

"Take a boat." He counter glared, causing her to avert her eyes at the intensity of it.

"Yeah boats…worse than planes to me."

"Is there anything you're not afraid of?" Kagome snorted at his question.

"Youkai."

* * *

"Youkai," the girl answered. That caught his attention. He turned his eyes to the girl, trying to figure out what she meant by the comment. At his questioning look she gave a sheepish smile. "Well, I'm not afraid of youkai. Well, one did give me the wiggins but he's probably long dead."

"You see youkai often?" He asked cautiously.

She looked up, startled, as if she jut realized that she said something that she shouldn't have. "Um…well, not so much anymore." The girl looked out the window, followed by a mumbled statement about not wanting to be by the window. He wasn't deterred though, he wanted to know what she was talking about.

He tried rephrasing. "You can see youkai?"

She turned to him again, her eyes slightly widened but not with surprise, he realized but with something more like nervousness.

"Not always at first, but I eventually pick up on them. It's easier whe…"

"When…?" He prompted.

"Um…when they use something to amplify their power." The shortness of her words signified that she didn't want to continue on that subject. He wanted to drop it altogether but he just had to know.

"Are there any on this plane now?" He knew the answer but he wanted to see if she did.

The girl closed her eyes for a heartbeat, when she opened them again she looked straight at him. "Yes," she said quietly.

He paused, almost unsure for a moment. "Where?"

"There's a lower level that recently acquired the ability to mimic human form for short periods of time. She's five rows back and to the left. There's a kitsune close by but he can take human form so it's harder for me to pinpoint him. I only felt him because I spent some time around a kitsune youkai." She paused again, looking slightly uncertain at him.

"The same goes for inu youkai." Her voice was low, the suggestion clear but her eyes stayed steadily gazing at his.

"Well done, miko." It was all he could think of to say. He wasn't sure why he felt the need to say anything at all.

Her eyes lowered and her lips parted as if she was about to say something but at that moment the plane shuttered slightly. Her hands shot out to steady herself, one hand grasping the man's. This time he made no move to get rid of her.

"Is it supposed to do that?" she asked her voice high with fright. He contemplated lying to her but he could hear up into the cockpit of the plane where the pilot was making a frantic mayday.

"Not normally," he managed to reply as the plane started a steep decent from the sky. When it jerked upright again the face masks fell out of the storage above their heads. The plane jerked down again, starting another deep decent. The girl next to him screamed, causing him to turn to her. She was cradling her wrist in her good hand, a bit of blood streaming down her face where she must have hit the window.

"Inuyasha!" she screamed as parts of the plane started breaking away from the haul. The man next to her stared in shock at the name. A name, Sesshoumaru had hoped to forget. Thinking quickly he tore the seatbelt from the girl's abdomen and scooped her up in his arms. He headed toward part of the plane that was missing enough of the haul for him to jump out. When the girl started struggling against him he tightened his grip.

"Desist woman. I am saving your life." With that he jumped out of the disintegrating plane with the girl in tow.

Together they watched the plane crash.

* * *

Sesshoumaru watched from nearby as paramedics and an officer looked over the girl he saved. She had been crying non-stop since they landed. Her crying increasing when she saw that only a handful of people survived the crash. Sesshoumaru, who had not been injured in the crash, had to extend the glamour that made him look human to make him look injured so not to raise questions.

A paramedic gently pushed the unwilling girl into the vehicle as the officer that was questioning her walked away. Sesshoumaru approached the officer.

"That girl you just sent away, where did you send her?" The officer looked up, taking in Sesshoumaru's appearance.

"Were you in the crash?" Sesshoumaru fought the urge to strangle the man, instead he nodded, his eyes following the emergency vehicle with his eyes as it moved away.

"Yes, now where are you taking that girl?"

The officer looked back, then down at his notepad. "Higurashi? They're taking the girl to the nearby hospital. Have you been looked over?"

He lied. "Yes."

"Are you Higurashi's husband?"

Sesshoumaru paused, then replied, "Fiancé."

"You're both Japanese? You're English is pretty good. Sorry your coming to America had to be so terrifying." The man was trying to console him. All it did was annoy him.

"Directions," he said in reply.

"Sorry?"

"To find my fiancé."

"Oh, just a few questions first." The officer looked down, flipping through his notepad again. "Anything unusual happen on the plane?" he asked distractedly.

"It crashed," came Sesshoumaru's bland response.

"Well that much is obvious. What I meant was did you see or hear anything prior to the plane's decent?" By now the officer had caught on that polite conversation was not going to happen with this man.

"The plane shuttered before it began to descend."

The officer nodded, "So far that's what everyone's saying." He paused and yelled over his shoulder. "Hey Jake! Have the inspectors check into the slats."

"Slats?" Sesshoumaru questioned.

"Yeah, it's unbelievably rare but sometimes the slats deploy mid-flight. If the pilot doesn't know how to deal with it, it can lead to…well, to what you saw here today."

"Anything else?" Sesshoumaru didn't bother to hide the annoyance in his voice.

"Huh? Oh yeah, just your contact information." Sesshoumaru reached in his jacket and pulled out a business card, handing it to the officer. He took the card, giving it a once-over. "Thanks mister…Ni-shi-dai-shou. Phew, that's a mouthful."

"Directions," Sesshoumaru said again. The officer rolled his eyes and flipped to a clean page in his notepad and began scribbling.

"How did a girl that sweet end up with a guy like you?" He handed the directions to Sesshoumaru who in turn glared.

"We grew up together," he said, thinking it to be a lie. With that he walked away, completely unaware of how right he was.

* * *

TBC…

My usual question, good idea? Bad idea? Keep going, forget it? Let me know.

Napea


	2. Chapter the Second

_Fly Away _

By: Napea

**Disclaimer:** Anything you recognize belongs to Inuyasha. The slats idea came from Michael Crichton's Airframe because that's the only reason I could think of for the plane to crash.

_Just a few things:_ The last line where Sesshoumaru says he grew up with Kagome. He was just saying that, he isn't sure yet that she's Kagome. It was meant to be ironic; I know I didn't do that great of a job. About his memory (he should have recognized her/smelled her), keep in mind that it's been 500 years and he expects that he's the only one from that time alive. He wasn't expecting to find her.

Also, toset your fears at rest (or make them worse depending on your POV), this is a Sess/Kag pairing. (Did anyone catch the Shakespeare reference?)

x-X-x

_Chapter the second_

Kagome stared past the doctor as he spoke on and on as she silently cursed the fact that she missed English classes during her time in Sengoku Jidai with Inuyasha. At least she got the gist of it. She nodded dumbly at the end of sentences just hoping he'd get the hint and send her on her way.

"Ok, Miss Hig-…ah, Kagome. I'll have one of the front desk attendants call you a cab." _Finally_, she thought. She swung her feet around, edging off the hospital bed. Once on her feet she swayed—her head suddenly very heavy. The doctor put his hands out to steady her, concern clear in his eyes.

Kagome steadied herself and smiled at the doctor. "I'm ok." The doctor looked skeptical at first but nodded.

"Just take it easy for a couple days." He turned to leave but paused once again. "Oh, the officer at the scene called to let you know your fiancé is fine and he's on his way." Before she could protest the doctor turned again, leaving.

"Fiancé?" She whispered. "Must be for someone else." She shrugged, slowly walking out of the room, still wary of her dizzy spell. Kagome's mind was blissfully blank as she walked down the long corridors of the hospital, weaving through rushing people.

"I'm fine! Back off." An abrupt voice snapped Kagome out of her daze.

"Inuyasha?" she said in a strangled whisper.

But it wasn't him. A young Japanese boy was pushing what looked like his concerned girlfriend away from him. They must have been in the crash. The boy spoke again in that voice that reminded her so much of the brash hanyou. Everyday for three months she wished the well would open again, letting her or Inuyasha go through. Three months of agony, wondering why she couldn't get back through and never any answers.

She promised to return in two days. Two days turned to two weeks, two weeks turned to two months, to three months...and everyday the well denied her passage.

She had only stopped crying a week ago. Her tears had finally run dry and she no longer believed she could ever cry again. All that was left was a haunting numb feeling. Some days her head felt heavy, others it felt weightless.

She shook her head as she walked up to the receptionist who told her that her cab was waiting. Kagome took a piece of paper and a pen and wrote down the hotel she'd be staying at and the room number. A moment later she walked out of the hospital and into the bright day. What she needed was a good night's sleep, far away from airplanes and far away from hospitals.

She b-lined it to the nearest free taxi and began her journey to her hotel for mindless sleep.

x-X-x

Sesshoumaru pushed past the people huddled together near the concession stand to get to the reception desk. Five hundred years and he still couldn't handle being in human infested places. Never mind that they were everywhere now and that he was one of the few last youkai in the world, his animosity toward humans would fade but it would never disappear.

At the reception desk he waited for someone to notice him there. When a man finally asked him what he needed he barely contained the growl that threatened to spill from his lips.

"I am looking for my fiancee, a Japanese girl named Higurashi."

The man looked confused as he begun flipping through the files on the desk. "That's her first name?"

"No," Sesshoumaru growled. "It is her last name. Her first name is Kagome." There it was, that little stinging recognition. A memory flashing at the girl's first name. Somewhere in his memory he heard his hanyou brother screaming out the name in worry, in annoyance, in terror. Somewhere in his memory he could hear her voice calling back to the hanyou, or yelling angry words to Sesshoumaru.

But it couldn't be possible. That was well over five hundred years ago, the woman would be long dead by now. He was positive, to this day, that the woman had been human. Although a powerful miko in her own right, her age would have been slightly elongated but not more than a few years past a hundred. Curiously the woman had disappeared shortly after Naraku's demise. He remembered that Inuyasha had never given up looking for her, up until the end.

Therefore, he reasoned that the girl had to be a descendant of the miko he remembered. It was the only explanation.

The man behind the desk finally finished flipping through the files as he mumbled something about being overwhelmed because of the accident and that he was sorry for the inconvenience.

"Room 345, the elevator's that way." He pointed to the right then turned without another word. Sesshoumaru paid him no heed as he headed toward the elevator.

It was then his nose picked up on the scent.

Sesshoumaru turned lightening fast, catching the man by the arm and pulling him into an abandoned room. A moment later he had him pinned against the wall.

But it wasn't a man, it was a boy. Not even a thousand years old yet. Sesshoumaru glared at the short youkai who looked to be in his teens.

"Why are you following me, kitsune?"

"You don't recognize me? Then again, I don't imagine you would remember me."

"You were on the plane," Sesshoumaru bit out.

"Yes, but you knew me before then," the boy responded, a small smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth. A smirk that looked dangerously like a boy who'd spent too much time around a certain hanyou.

"Explain."

"I'm following you because you can help me find Kagome." Sesshoumaru's grip tightened on the boy's throat.

"What do you want with the girl?"

"To find out why she left me. Why she left all of us." Sesshoumaru frowned, his hand falling from the boy's throat. "I don't expect you to remember me, when I saw you the only thing you were worried about was killing Inuyasha and getting the Tetsusaiga. You would never have noticed something as insignificant as a kitsune cub."

The boy had the nerve to look offended. Sesshoumaru wasn't sure if he should be amused or further annoyed.

"What amazes me, though, is that you remember Kagome. She's just a human and yet you remember her. Just…what do you want with her?" Now the boy looked worried. Sesshoumaru was once again confused.

"It is impossible that this girl is the same as the one from Naraku's reign. You must be mistaken boy." Sesshoumaru turned to leave, wanting to waste no more time on such silliness.

"Then why are you following her?" the boy asked, looking for the world that he'd won the argument.

Sesshoumaru didn't have an answer.

"That girl is Kagome, Sesshoumaru. This is Kagome's true time but she traveled back with the help of the Shikon no Tama and an old well."

"Impossible."

"No, it's not. Think about it Sesshoumaru, how does the Shikon no Tama work? What is it made of? A heart. The heart of Kagome's great, great, great, great Aunt. Kagome fell through the well the first time because Midoriko wanted her to understand her ancestors. Things went a little crazy and all hell broke lose causing her to stay longer than originally planned. Either way, Kagome was supposed to fall through that well that day to cross time and one day, after many trips back and forth, she crossed for the last time. I'm here to find out why."

Sesshoumaru wanted to say it was nonsense, he wanted to walk away and ignore what the kitsune said but he couldn't. As outlandish as it sounded, it made sense. Sesshoumaru turned back to the kitsune, his face as impassive as usual.

"Name," he demanded.

"Kagome?"

"Yours, kitsune."

"Oh, oh, Shippou. I'm Shippou."

"345," Sesshoumaru said, walking out of the room and headed for the elevator again. Shippou followed after silently. Once in the elevator Sesshoumaru glanced at him. "Why have you waited so long to contact her? Why did you not do so while she was traveling through the well?"

A man in the elevator gave Sesshoumaru an odd look at the thought of someone traveling through a well but at the youkai's glare he turned to mind his own business.

The kitsune looked down, blushing slightly. "I lost track of time and I wasn't really sure when it was in this time she started going through. I was waiting for her eighteenth birthday…which should be soon…I hope."

Once again silence descended upon them. The elevator stopped on their floor, opened and they pushed past more humans. The two walked down the hall quietly until Shippou skipped, pointing ahead.

"That's it, that's the room the receptionist said." Sesshoumaru wanted to glare. Eavesdropping was one of the seven deadly sins for Sesshoumaru. He followed the kitsune into the room anyway, stopping when he saw that both beds were empty.

"She's gone," the kitsune said.

"Obviously," Sesshoumaru replied. He turned, without looking to see if the kitsune was following.

"What now?" the kit asked.

He wanted to say that now he would kill the receptionist but that would have been petty. The kit followed him as he made his way back to the reception desk, this time manned by a woman. She looked up as he approached, flashing him a sickeningly sweet smile.

"Can I help you?"

"My fiancee is not in her room. Tell me where she's gone." The girl's smile fell as she immediately looked through the files.

"Uh, someone took that information all I can tell you is she's at the Get-Away Inn on Lion's Gate Boulevard. I can see if…"

Sesshoumaru turned, leaving the girl in mid-sentence. Shippou smiled apologetically then followed after.

"I have an idea Sesshoumaru." The youkai never glanced his way as he hailed a cab. Shippou jumped in before Sesshoumaru could drive off without him. Once in the car he turned and smirked at the older youkai. "A Stake-out."

TBC…

Sorry it took so long! It's been hectic lately with the finals and the moving and the unpacking and the working and the sleeping (which is an important part of my existence.)

Anyway, I've finally updated!

To those who've reviewed, you're amazing! So many kind comments and encouragements that I was simply awed. I wish I could give personal thanks to each and every one of you but that would take pages upon pages. So instead, thank you all, you rock!

Napea


End file.
